


Aftercare With Cardinal Copia

by Rosewood_2427



Series: The Dungeon Inside a Chapel of Ritual [1]
Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Candles, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Gloves, Kissing, Massage, No Aftercare, No Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 07:23:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20811272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosewood_2427/pseuds/Rosewood_2427
Summary: Cardinal Copia offers you comfort after Papa II only wanted one thing (on this particular evening).*All characters are over 18*This is a complete work of fiction and I do not make a profit.





	Aftercare With Cardinal Copia

You felt as if you were having an out of body experience by the time Papa Emeritus II was done with you. He was very rough with his play scenes and as much as you loved that, it would be nice to have him show you some affection once in awhile... but you knew better. You lay there unattended, a whimpering mess as you begin to come back to yourself. Tonight's play was paticularly intense in both a psychological and physical way but Emeritus had disappeared into the other room; His need fulfilled, leaving you to your own devices. He was selfish at times which you had known for years now, but you could tell this time you were going to go into subdrop. Tears glazed over your eyes and you felt completely alone. You lay on the bed shivering and weak. 

Suddenly, there's a soft knock on the door. It was familiar, but it wasn't Papa's knock. You pulled the covers over your shivering form and invited whoever was on the other side of the door in, barely trusting your own voice. The door opened slowly, and in stepped Copia. "Papa sent me here. He said you may benefit from a little...TLC." he said with a voice soft as silk. You were surprised Papa had sent the Cardinal for you. He had a busy schedule and the two of you hadn't spent much intimate time together in some time. Your heart fluttered in your chest. "Yes, Cardinal. I would love that!" You slowly sat up and moved over a bit to make room for him to join you, and the silk sheet slipped down over your sensitive, swollen breasts. He gracefully approached you as he took in your beautiful features, the silver grucifix on his red suit sparkling in the dim lighting. Gently, he placed his thumb under your chin and tilted your head up to meet his beautiful mismatched gaze. "Have you been crying?" he asked softly. Your cheeks flushed in embarassment as you nodded your answer. "Oh, my sweet child. Papa had mentioned tonight's play was a bit more intense than usual. I'm here to take care of you in any way that you need." You knew Copia would do just fine without your direction, and you turned to face him as he kissed your forehead softly. One gloved hand caressed your cheek as the other pulled you in closer, helping you come back to yourself. You reveled in his warmth and the softness of his crimson suit. You relaxed that way for a few minutes before the Cardinal sat up and went into the adjacent bathroom for some lavender scented lotion, a honeysuckle scented candle, and a warm washcloth for you to clean up with. You liked to have some control over your own aftercare, but the Cardinal's presence made you feel wanted and loved. 

When Copia returned, he lit the candle and sat next to you, using another washcloth to wipe away your smeared makeup. You smiled faintly at his acts of love, appreciation in your eyes. The two of you knew eachother well enough where a lot of the time, words just weren't needed. He removed his gloves and warmed the lotion with his hands as you laid back on the bed, pulling the covers down and exposing your body to him. He examined your beauty, running his hands over your chest and arms. His hands were soft and warm and he knew exactly what amount of pressure you liked as he began to touch you with loving hands. You moaned softly in delight as he caressed your skin, soothing the bite and lash marks Papa left from your scene earlier that night. He made his way down to your wrists which were raw from being bound with abrasive rope and you gasped in discomfort as he gently touched the irritated skin. "Shh, love. Just relax. I'll get you something to help with that." Copia said as he rose from the bed and returned with lidocaine cream. With touches light as a feather, he applied the cream to your raw skin. "Had you forgotten your safe word this evening, min askling?" He asked with a smirk. "Never...you know I can handle whatever Papa throws my way" you replied as you blushed a bit and flashed him a playful grin in return. With comforting strokes, he applied the numbing cream to your rope burns. 

As you relaxed further into his touch, you asked him if he would like to stay with you through the night. "Of course, beautiful one. I would love the honor." He rose from the bed and removed his suit to reveal his body which was nothing short of perfection. He laid next to you and you turned towards him as he held you closely, rubbing your back as you gazed into his eyes. "Thank you for being here for me tonight, my sweet Cardinal." you said lazily as you slowly began to drift off to sleep. Copia pulled you closer, his arms a safehaven as you succumbed to your exhaustion. "I am always here for you, and I always will be. Have the sweetest of dreams tonight, my darling."

**Author's Note:**

> So most of my works are works in progress or are fairly long. After working through a little bit of writer's block, I've decided to venture into a writing a series of short stories based on Ghost & BDSM... I mean, what could possibly be a better combination?! Some parts of the series will be more explicit than others. 
> 
> *This is intended to be read by adult audiences only*


End file.
